


Spoiled Jeva

by Doctorkei23



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Inspired by Real Events, Latin Background, Married Characters, Multi, Music, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorkei23/pseuds/Doctorkei23
Summary: Feeling depressed for not being able to get tickets to a concert of a returning reggaeton duo you really liked, you spend your day napping your frustrations away.  Gladio gets an idea on how to make you feel better, and in the interim, Ignis joins him.





	Spoiled Jeva

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired in real events (the concert tickets part, not the Gladio and Ignis part, which I would kill to make true). The first bit of the fic is pretty much what I lived last Friday, when I tried to get tickets for the show. Everything said about the duo is real (you can google them: Wisin & Yandel), the Latin background, etc.
> 
> Reggaeton is a Puerto Rican genre that originated in the late 1990s, right around the date this duo and many other artists like Daddy Yankee became famous. Being influenced by Hip Hop, the singers mix the rapping and singing, depending on their individual styles. It is known as underground music for the erotical language and sexual dance, but again, it all depends on the style of each artist. There are several links to youtube videos of the song I used for inspiration, which can be seen in specific words over the story. You can listen to them to understand better the beat at which the characters are dancing. I wanted to name this fic "Spoiled Yal", but the term "yal" is usually used as an insulting slang term to women who are loud, uneducated, and cuss too much. I decided to go with "jeva", which is just a term used by Puertorrican (and some Latin men) for a sexy female.
> 
> Even if you don't identify yourself with some of the aspects of the story, I hope you can enjoy this silly oneshot. The idea of a Gladio and Ignis sensually dancing with the Reader is an appealing one, no matter the music genre.
> 
> So, without further ado, enjoy~.

You couldn’t believe this! You couldn’t believe that before the actual sale of the concert tickets opened, the tickets were sold out. I mean, how was that even possible? But worse than that, how was it possible that the second show that they opened to compensate was sold out an hour after it was announced. But the worst was knowing that the THIRD show they also opened to, once again, compensate, was sold out AGAIN. You couldn’t believe your luck. For once, in a very long time, you were economically stable enough to buy concert tickets. So why was it that the world seemed to conspire against you? 

Ever since you heard one of your favorite reggaeton duo were joining again, you were ecstatic. Though they were really popular and successful in the music business back in the day, you remembered when they decided to split up; you felt part of your life was over in a way. You were a huge fan of them since you were a teenager and grew up listening to their songs, even though your main favorite music was rock. Maybe it had something to do with coming from a Hispanic background, but you couldn’t contain your body whenever your heard Latin music.

That’s why, when you heard they were coming back together with the release of ["Como antes"](https://youtu.be/QeaumjX9DNY), their [collaboration](https://youtu.be/nI1YOQxJIHs) with Daddy Yankee, another huge reggaeton artist, and finally announcing a world tour, you felt you were reliving your youth years. The date of the presale for the concert was announced and you looked forward to being one of the firsts in line to buy the tickets. 

Reading on the online newspaper that they show was sold out before the sale even opened due to customers from a specific cellular company had presale purchase privilege, got you in a really bad mood. You hated when people got preferential treatment just because they used a specific brand or something of the like. Thankfully for you, they announced a second show for the next day, making you feel excited and giddy for tomorrow. 

Tomorrow finally arrived, and with it, high levels of anxiety as well. You didn’t have breakfast that day and lunch consisted of an apple and a string cheese with a bottle of water. If Gladio saw that, he would probably tie you up to a chair and spoon-feed you. When the sale opened, you tried to order the tickets but the page kept giving you a message that the servers were down. You had expected SOME type of difficulty to buy them, but kept a positive attitude towards the purchase. Minutes went by and after an hour, you saw on Facebook that the show was sold out. At first you thought it was some kind of joke; just someone making a fake news headline to mess with fans. Yet, when you finally were able to enter the sale, the red words stood out: **SOLD OUT**.

Once again, they announced a third show and you decided not to move from your computer chair. When the clock hit 3:00 p.m., the race began. You’ve never hated the loading circle so much than at this moment in your life. You clicked the refresh button so many times that for a moment you thought you were going to break the mouse’s left button. This time you were able to enter in time and choose the seats, yet, when the page asked for the payment method, the website would refresh itself and send you to the main page. This happened a few times until the page started giving the message that “those seats weren’t available at that price range”. Seeing that, you tried several price options, ranging from $15 to $200, but the page kept giving the same message. Starting to go a little mad, you called the ticket center and explained what was happening, and wouldn’t you know, they admitted having single seats available only.

At any other moment in your life, you would’ve bought the single seat, but you felt that going to that concert, a place where you knew you were going to dance until your feet hurt and sing until your voice gave out, you wanted—no, **needed** Gladio and Ignis there with you.

You really couldn’t believe this. For the third time this week, you were left out of the event before having the opportunity to buy a ticket. Feeling emotional and defeated, you called Gladio to bemoan at him.

After two rings a gruff voice answered, “What’s up, bady doll?”

Without waiting for him to finish the question entirely, you wailed at him in your whiny I-didn’t-get-what-I-want voice. “Gladiooooo. I couldn’t buy tickets to the concert. All the shows sold out! The world hates meeeee!”

He softly chuckled at your cute antics but disguised it with a cough. He knew you would give him hell if you heard him laughing at you. “I’m sorry to hear that, baby. I know how badly you wanted to go,” replied Gladio.

“I knew there would be some kind of difficulty in getting tickets but to not be able to get tickets to one of the shows is the worst! I even took the day off at the office to have plenty of time at home to buy them.” Sighing, you shook your head and laid on the sofa with your feet dangling over the armrest. “Anyway, I’m just gonna take a nap to make this day go faster,” you mumbled with a hoarse voice. 

Gladio could hear the disappointment in your voice and knew you were about to cry, but before he could say something you beat him to the punch by softly saying see your later and hanging up. He would’ve called you back, but he knew you would ignore his calls. After all, you knew him well enough to know that he would try to make you feel better, and he knew you well enough to know you would avoid it. Still, that didn’t make him feel any better, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth just thinking of you crying yourself to sleep over some tickets. Yeah, he knew that any other day they would laugh at it, but he knew how you get when something doesn’t go your way.

Wishing he could leave work early, but knowing he shouldn’t, for he asked for two weeks on July to take you and Ignis on vacation, he tsked loudly and texted Ignis for the hundredth time in the last two hours. Receiving no answer still, he locked his phone, pocketed, and continued his work. He just hoped Ignis came through on his end.

\--------------------------------

After you ended your phone call with Gladio, you threw your phone to the sofa across you, feeling tears starting to run down your face. You hated feeling like this… so emotional over something so vain and insignificant. Yet, you knew yourself well enough to admit that you would feel this way for a while, so you decided to let it run its course. No matter how old you were, how many responsibilities you had, how much you’ve “matured” over the years, or how Ignis and Gladio moved heaven and earth to spoil you, you were still in the business of throwing tantrums whenever something didn’t go your way. Which in turn, made you feel like the worst person in the world who didn’t deserve all of the good things she had in life.

Trying to stop your racing thoughts, you decided to take the nap you told Gladio about. Making yourself more comfortable, you took Ignis fleece from the loveseat next to you, and Gladio’s hoodie (which was laying in the floor since this morning, making you think how Ignis would’ve threw a fit then and there) and inhaling both their scents, you closed your eyes and let yourself fall asleep. 

\--------------------------------

Gladio opened the door of the shared apartment of yours and took his shoes off at the entrance. He noticed Ignis shoes were not there, letting him know he still hadn’t arrived. Night had fallen and all the lights were off, making the place look darker than it should. He called your name, yet no one answered. The first thing that went through his mind was to call your name louder, but then he remembered you said you were going to nap, which meant you might’ve been still asleep since your talk this morning. After putting the keys on the Kingdom Heart themed key rack, a wedding gift Prompto made to him and Ignis wedding with you, he made his way to the living room.

One of Ignis specific demands when searching for a suitable apartment for them was to install dimming lights. Gladio liked to joked around that the reason why Ignis wanted them was to for you to give sexier stripteases, yet now, seeing your cute form sleeping in the sofa while drooling on his favorite hoodie and legs tangled in Ignis fleece, he understood why. Chuckling softy, he turned the lights gradually to a comfortable setting and caressed your hair while calling your name.

It took you a while to hear Gladio saying your name, groggily answering him “huh? Wha?” 

“Hey, baby doll,” said Gladio smiling at your confused yet endearing face.

Happy at seeing him, you smiled back, while looping your arms around his neck. He rubbed his scruffy beard on your neck, getting a whiff of your scent mingled with his own and Ignis, and purred.

You giggled and softly bit his ear. Grunting at your sudden action, he started tickling your sides which in turn made you yelp and push him off to run away from his wandering hands.

“Gladio, don’t you dare” you glared at him from the corner of the sofa, using a cushion as a shield. He smiled in a deviant way and jumped at you. The only sounds that could be heard from the apartment were your hysterical laugh and Gladio’s bwahahahas. 

After almost passing out of lack of breath, Gladio and you laid on the floor next to the sofa, him caressing your hips while you ran random patterns in his tattooed bicep. He was pleasantly humming while you were trying to return your pulse to normal levels 

“So, are you feeling better?” asked Gladio, while looking down, rising your face to meet his lips in a chaste kiss.

“About?” your tired and slow brain supplied for you.

Gladio chuckled and replied “About the whole concert thing.”

Suddenly remembering what happened earlier today, the reason why you took such a long nap, you huffed and sat upright, “Oh, right. I had forgotten about that.” 

This time, Gladio could actually see the crestfallen look you sported, making him feel like an asshole for ruining such a happy moment with the concert issue. Wanting to make it up to you, he thought of something that could make you forget about the concert for now. Hopefully.

Standing up from the floor, he went to the room and searched for your iPod. Finding it charging in the nightstand, he came to the living room, connected the device to your wireless sound system and pulled you up from the floor. 

As soon as the first [notes](https://youtu.be/QtnzvUfO0wE) started playing, you looked Gladio and mouthed “Are you serious?” to him. He nodded and putting his hands on your hips, brought you closer to him and grinded his front with yours. The mewl that left you had been as unexpected for you as delicious for him. Seeing where this was going, you put your arms around his neck and started grinding back at the tempo of the song. 

He remembered the first time you taught him and Ignis this dance, both of them as awkward as they come, trying to move to the beat, but after months and months of practice, they had mastered the dance. Truly, it was nothing that special; it was pure grinding, twerking, and dry humping. That’s how reggaeton was danced; some even called it “having sex with clothes on.” Gladio had nothing against that, which made him fall in love with the dance instantly, while Ignis took a little while to publicly acknowledge he enjoyed it too. 

“Fuck!” A particularly hard grind brought him back to earth, which made him hiss at how hard his cock was getting. 

Sensing his arousal spike from your movements, you turned around. You knew he liked seeing you from behind, so you took advantage of it and started grinding back harder at his member.

Each grind and “ass jiggling”, as Ignis naively called it, you made at him, the harder he would grind back. He even slapped your ass cheeks, making you moan loudly, which in turn made precum soak the front of his boxers.

Several songs played while you and Gladio kept dirtily dancing and grinding. Closing your eyes while losing yourself to the [beat](https://youtu.be/NDL39Wshv1A), you failed to notice someone’s hands grabbing your hips from the front and meeting your circular side-to-side humps. Opening your eyes as fast as lightning, you saw Ignis fondly smiling at you while moving to the beat with you. 

Smiling at him, you put your hands on his cheeks and ravenously kissed him. You hmmd, tasting mint and coffee, when his tongue met yours in a fiery dance. Moaning softly, your hips started losing their coordination, which in turn made Ignis lose his coordination as well. Laughing at both of you, Gladio put his hands on top of Ignis’ that were on your hips and guided you to meet both his and Ignis thrusts in time.

Feeling the burning arousal coursing through your body, you whined into Ignis mouth; knowing what that sound meant, and giving a knowing look to Gladio, Ignis kissed you and kneaded your ass, while Gladio rid you of your shirt, happy to see you were braless, followed by your shorts. 

You shivered from the exposure of not having a single garment on your body. Not giving you a second to complain, Gladio kissed his way up your body, stopping on your round butt and slapping it lightly, which made you yelp and Ignis chuckle. Gladio kept on his upward path, licking a straight line with the tip of the tongue from your lower back to your neck. 

Shivering once again, you mewled Gladio’s name to stop teasing. Deciding to let you have your way, for now, he went over your neck to kiss Ignis. Just as he had missed you, he had also missed his gravity-defying hair cook.

Savoring Ignis full lips while fondling your breasts, Gladio tapped said man’s thigh to signal him and Ignis, understanding his cue, hoisted you up to straddle him. Purring at Ignis, you grinded your wet crotch over his, feeling his hard rod that strained against his black slacks.

“Ignis, I need you,” you keened, trying to stimulate your clit against him enough to have your first orgasm of the night.

“He will give you what you want, baby doll, only if you beg,” intervened Gladio, winking at Ignis to follow his lead. While you were busy moaning and rubbing yourself on Ignis front, Gladio started pumping his thick fingers inside your womanhood from behind, your juices making a squelching sound that could tell how aroused you were.

Ignis, the ever servant lover, glared at Gladio, for he wanted to concede your delicious request. 

You were loudly moaning, trying to impale yourself in Gladio’s fingers, but he stopped you by your hips and kept fingering you at a snail pace. “Gladio, stop teasing her.” reprimanded Ignis to a cocky Gladio.

“No, our sweet succubus needs to beg every once in a while. You’re spoiling her rotten, Iggy.” rebuked Gladio tutting. Ignis glared at him but it didn’t discourage Gladio, in fact, this pushed him to open Ignis fly and get his hot cock from its confines and started pumping him at a slow pace as well. 

Ignis could feel close to orgasming, if his grunts and sighs were any indication. Your mewls weren’t helping much, so knowing he had lost the battle, he agreed “Princess, if my cock is what you want, you should just ask so”. 

Ask? He really meant beg. You knew a trap as soon as you saw it. Whenever Ignis and Gladio ganged up on you to tease you, you knew you were in for a ride. Any other day you would’ve defied both and make them work you up so much that the three of you couldn’t contain yourselves, being the defiant minx you were. However, Gladio’s earlier stunt of dancing with you had you aroused for so long, you just wanted to feel a cock, any cock, filling you up exquisitely. 

“Iggy, fuck, I want to feel you long thick cock drilling into me. I want to feel your hot cum inside of me. Please, Ignis, pleaseeee.” You moaned in the best whorish voice you could muster while grinding into him. 

As if something had snapped inside of Ignis, catching how his pupils got blown, he impaled you in his cock. The pace was slow yet deep; he could feel your pussy clenching endlessly just for the intrusion, marking your fist orgasm of the night. While you were milking him, he stopped for a moment, for he knew that if he kept pushing in and out he would come. 

Gladio wolfishly smiled at the show you guys were putting on for him. He couldn’t wait to be inside of you, so without further ado, he pushed his fingers on Ignis mouth, making him taste you. Ignis moaned loudly savoring all he could, and knowing what Gladio was aiming at, he started coating the fingers with his saliva.

You could hear Gladio’s grunts at Ignis scrumptious display, yet you could feel the burn on your legs, letting you know that either you moved this to the bed or took a break for now. After all, you knew the night was only beginning. 

You wiggled your ass at Gladio and started to go up and down on Ignis cock once again. Taking his fingers out of Ignis mouth, not before lustfully kissing Ignis, Gladio circled your hole and added a finger, wiggling it. The burn of his thick finger always got you, but he knew you liked rough sex, so he added the second without holding back. He scissored both fingers, eager to swap them for his massive dick.

After a while of pumping and scissoring, he added a third and a fourth, getting ready to do what you both wanted most. Deeming yourself sufficiently prepped, he removed his fingers and raised you high enough to get you off Ignis cock, making both of you verbalize your annoyance at interrupting. He thrusted inside of your heat a few times, getting his dick coated with your essence, and before you could even register what was happening, he plunged in your ass while impaling you once again in Ignis cock. 

His pace was unforgiving. Making you jostle on top of Ignis, he assaulted your ass like there was no tomorrow. You could imagine how little to no mobility you’d have next day, still, you weren’t complaining. You loved this feeling of fulness. The exhilaration got you high enough to make you come for a second time, with enough force to drag Ignis with you down to bliss. 

“Ack. Shi—. I’m going— come!” sobbed Ignis, molding your body to him while both of your rode your high. 

Gladio kept pounding away, making you feel wave after wave or pleasure, which in turn, milked Ignis of all it was worth.

“Gladio, mmm. You feel so good. Don’t stop” you whined, while gripping his head by his head and bringing him closer to your mouth. All three of you shared the kiss, dripping drool all over your necks and even some on your breasts.

Sensing himself getting closer, he begged Ignis to choke him. Ignis put his left hand on his neck, squeezing him enough to make his eyes roll back. Wanting to feel you come with him, Gladio also squeezed your neck, knowing you also relished in breath play.

Gladio kept pounding into you with abandon, feeling the quivering walls of your pussy. Not a second later and Gladio roared your name, filling you to the brim in hot cum. Your moaning had reached high levels and both of you almost passed out, if I wasn’t for Ignis taking the brunt of your collapsing bodies. 

He pedaled back to the sofa and softly pushed Gladio on it, seeing your grimace when your bodies disconnected. Dropping you on top of Gladio, he went to the room to find warm towels to clean the mess you all made.

\--------------------------------

You woke up to feeling Gladio caressing your back, kissing your temple and whispering cute endearments. You looked up at him and smiled at him, whispering an “I love you”. You could see Ignis at the kitchen preparing dinner, but because you couldn’t trust your voice after so much moaning and chocking, you pointed at him and asked Gladio to tell him the same.

“Hey, Iggy. Y/n says she loves you,” supplied Gladio to Iggy, to which Ignis turned back and replied with a warm smile, blowing a kiss, and replying an “I love you too” back. Basking in the afterglow and the cherished atmosphere of love, you smiled and closed your eyes to keep napping.

An hour passed while you and Gladio napped, and before long, Ignis was calling you both to eat. Rising lowly, you put on Gladio’s hoodie and sat at the dining table with your lovers. 

Before you could dig in, someone pushed an envelope your way. Opening the envelope, you gasped loudly at the content: inside of it you could see three tickets for the concert you had been trying to get all day.

Your eyes watered and looked at both men, searching for the one who had bought them. Gladio was smirking at Ignis, while Ignis was looking at his plate completely unaware of your stares. Knowing who was the responsible, you stood up and straddled Ignis, making him drop his fork to the floor.

You hugged him and chanted how much you loved him. After several minutes of worshiping, you laid back and croakily asked him “how”. 

He shrugged and went to explain how he had been in a five-hour line trying to get tickets for the show. The shows kept being sold out, but luckily for him, they kept opening shows until finally he could buy the tickets. You had been asleep all day, so you hadn’t read about how the sale was such as success that they kept opening show after show.

Looking fondly at him, you thanked him from the bottom of your heart. Gladio whined about him not getting his thanks for texting Ignis to go and buy them. You all laughed at his pettiness and decided to shower him with hugs and kisses too. 

Truly, you were the most spoiled woman in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as I mentioned in the beginning notes, the event is real. In fact, they opened its seventh [show](https://purchase.ticketpop.com/cgi-bin/ncommerce3/SEGetEventList?groupCode=WY18&linkID=ticketpop-esp)
> 
> It's been a long time since I wrote a fanfic, and I find it incredibly silly that my muse awakened after experiencing the whole concert fiasco. Originally, I was thinking of making it with the four chocobros, but it's more realistic to dance with two people (front/back) than trying to switch from duo to duo. 
> 
> I apologize to anyone who wasn't able to grasp or imagine the dance bits... it is practically as I described: sex with clothes, fast bump and grind... If you would like to see a how-to tutorial, you can click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4_0HZ0UnGg) for the light version. An example of the dirtier, simpler version can be seen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKxFBK0aTWI).


End file.
